The Return
by XxLonelyShadowSpiritxX
Summary: Mai's just graduated from college and falls asleep dreaming of her SPR family coming together again with a few new additions. What happens to her and her college friends when she finds out that her dream is true and that her powers have grown again? Rating subject to change. Read and Review! :)


**A/N: So, I've been reading some works by sapphire blue-ruby red roses and have been inspired to write a Naru/Mai fanfic. It will be a romance and set after he returns to England. There will probably be times where the characters act OOC but you should all know that as time passes, people change and that includes fictional characters too. Thanks for the inspiration and writing such great work sapphire blue-ruby red roses. This one's for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GH. I only own any OC's that appear.**

Mai stood in the middle of her room and cranked up the music, dancing around randomly while still in her pajamas. Today was a day to be happy. She was graduating college where she had been studying a major in psychology and languages and a minor in religion. Naru had always called her stupid but really, she was far from it. The graduation ceremony itself didn't start for another two hours, according to her clock, so she thought she had enough time to mess around as she packed her dorm room up and prepared for the ceremony. In reality, the ceremony was forty-five minutes away

Thirty minutes later, a loud knock sounded at the door of her room. Mai pranced over to it and opened it, surprised to find her three best friends there that she'd met at the beginning of her studies. She mentally shrugged and gave them a large smile, stepping aside to let them in.

"Mai, you're not even dressed yet!" Kimiko yelled over the music. Mai chuckled and went to turn down her music so she could talk to her friends without having to yell at them.

"Is that a problem?" Mai asked giggling.

"Yes it is. The ceremony starts in fifteen minutes!" Bree exclaimed. Bree was a girl who'd come over from England to study and experience the Japanese culture. She was in Mai's religion and language lecture halls too.

"Really? Is my clock that wrong?" Mai asked, wide eyed and on the verge of panicking. Chihiro looked at Mai with a sly grin. Mai narrowed her eyes and glared at said girl who looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

"Your clock has never been on time, Mai. Remember, you were always late for class." Chihiro said, chuckling and still trying to supress her laughter. Mai frowned and rolled her eyes, turning to her closet where her dress for graduation was waiting.

"I suppose we should stop wasting time and get sorted. I really don't want to be late for my own graduation. That would be beyond embarrassing." Mai said, sighing. The dress she'd decided to wear for her graduation was a navy blue flowing cotton dress with white trim near the hem and decorating the neckline. It had a low cut neckline and was sleeveless, the top hugging her chest and stopping at her waist before floating out to just above her knees. She'd be wearing a thin white cardigan and low white heels which did up at her ankle.

"I love the dress, Mai. Where'd you get it?" Kimiko asked as she examined Mai, who'd just walked out of her small bathroom. Mai smiled fondly at a memory.

"My former employer's mother sent it to me for Christmas last year." Mai replied wistfully.

"Are you doing anything interesting or special with your hair and make-up, Mai?" Bree asked happily, grabbing Kimiko's hand. Bree and Kimiko had been dating for six months after finding out that they both liked each other and were both bisexual. Chihiro and Mai had remained single, rejecting anyone who asked them out.

"I wasn't planning on it. I was going to go with natural, light make-up and just pull my hair into a messy bun. Besides we have ten minutes to get going before the ceremony starts." Mai replied, shrugging as she grabbed her graduation robe and pulled her waist length hair into a messy bun like she had said she would.

"Here, let me do your make-up." Chihiro said pulling her small make-up bag out of thin air. Mai nodded her consent and a few minutes later Mai's make-up was perfectly applied and enhanced her features yet was completely natural.

"Come on, we have to go or all of us are going to be late!" Bree exclaimed, looking at her watch frantically. The girls' eyes widened comically as they all ran out the door, Mai pulling it shut and locking it before running after her friends. She was glad she had worked for SPR as it had allowed her to keep fit and be able to run fast in an emergency without losing breath or breaking a sweat which is exactly what this situation was.

An hour passed before Mai and her friends were finally called up to receive their diplomas for the subjects they had taken. Mai felt her pride swell as she stood up and walked to the stage to receive her diploma. It had taken a lot of hard work and studying to get where she was today. She'd also had to work a part-time job to help pay for her tuition. She grinned widely as she spotted Ayako and Monk in the crowd near the back. They'd been the only ones from her SPR family to be able to come to her graduation but they would have come either way since they'd officially adopted the young girl a few years ago after Monk finally got the guts to propose and marry Ayako. Ayako was also now seven months pregnant.

Mai had been saddened to learn that her other friends hadn't been able to attend her graduation but she had understood that they were really busy with their own lives. She'd even sent an invitation to Oliver who'd declined attending and Mai even understood that he didn't want to return to the place of his twin's death. Soon after the ceremony ended and everyone went to the marquee that had been set up for refreshments and conversation. Mai only hung around long enough to be polite and congratulate her fellow graduates before finding Monk, Ayako, Chihiro, Kimiko and Bree so they could have their own private celebration party.

"Mai, congratulations!" Ayako called, pulling the young woman into a big hug as best as she could considering her distended belly. Monk was next to give her a big hug that almost squished her to death like usual.

"Monk…can't…breathe!" Mai gasped out, as she tried to get away.

"Sorry Mai." Monk replied, immediately loosening his grip. Kimiko, Bree and Chihiro stood behind them, laughing their asses off at Mai's predicament with her adoptive parents. When Mai was finally free, she quickly hugged her friends before Ayako spoke up,

"We need to go celebrate our little girl's graduation." Mai giggled before replying,

"I'm really not your little girl but thanks for the gesture." Mai linked arms with Chihiro while Ayako and Monk held hands and Bree and Kimiko held hands too. The small group walked to their respective vehicles, agreeing on a small restaurant nearby that would be perfect for them and private. While in the car, the girls shed their graduation robes tucking them into the back seat between Chihiro and Mai since Kimiko had called shotgun and Bree was driving.

The group stayed late chatting and laughing until Monk and Ayako decided it was time for them to head home. Mai fare welled them and thanked them for attending her graduation, promising to call them when she'd settled back into an apartment in Tokyo. Kimiko, Bree, Chihiro and Mai all returned to their dorm for their final night before they had to finish packing their things the next day.

That night sleep came easily to Mai and, not realising her powers had grown recently, she dreamt of Oliver and Lin returning to Japan, with Madoka in tow this time, to re-open SPR and ask everyone to come back. The only difference was that Lin was married to Madoka and they had a young boy. Not realising she was seeing the future; Mai smiled in her sleep, dreaming of her SPR family coming together again.

**A/N: And there is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm currently working on chapter two, hopefully it'll be up soon. As for **_**'Unexpected Surprise'**_**, I am working on the epilogue as I didn't want it to go beyond about five chapters. Not to mention, I've had a bit of writers block concerning that story anyway. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review.**


End file.
